The Cove: Nissa x Garruk
by bunnymaidIOH
Summary: Garruk follows Nissa to her secret cove, where he catches her alone and unprotected. Nissa feels that she must punish all trespassers to her woods...


Nissa spent most of her days alone, away from the tribe, on nights like this. The evening glistened with dew, ripe with the rain that had fallen intermittently throughout the day. Although she would never admit it, she found the evening just as beautiful as the peak of the day. The way that the sun fell below the clouds of Zendikar, giving rise to the glory of the stars and moons.

She made her way north, out of the village, padding silently across the boughs of the trees and berms. Her heart raced with anticipation as she kept to the edge of the tree line, seeking her lakeside patch of night-blooming jasmine that she had planted only the month before. On clear nights, such as this one, she sought out their aromatic fragrance for meditation.

Though alone, she felt the energy of the trees course through her veins, while soft mosses grew beneath her feet after every step she took. Softly, she stripped herself of her cloak and boots, hearing the sounds of the cove as she drew near to her oasis. Eventually, barefoot and nearly nude, she reached its edge and felt the cold stones of the brook beneath her feet.

After dipping her slender toes into the edge of the pond, she yawned slowly and turned her green eyes upwards, resting her hands on the soft, smooth pebbles beside her. Quickly, moss and lichens covered the area beneath her frail body as her bright eyes searched the stars for falling meteors. Such destructive forces of nature often kept her attention in the twilight hours, as she pondered where the rocks had come from, and what sent them into her atmosphere. Before long, her eyes had focused on the skyline, and billions of stars appeared before her eyes, lighting up her evening bath.

Her feet had accustomed to the cool water, and as she dipped in, she removed her green cloth brasserie to expose her two plump breasts. Her nipples stretched at attention, and she shivered softly as a cool breeze blew through her cove. The small fabric that clothed her sex from the water clung to her skin as she lowered herself into the water, which was now warm.

Pond lilies, pink, yellow, and white flowers, surrounded her, drawn to her magic as they began to rise to full bloom. Now, completely alone, she allowed herself to breathe.

Any other elf would scarce find such a dark night in the woods comforting. The forest that surrounded her became dark, foreboding, lit only by the moon and fireflies that had now begun to stir. The cloudless, clear sky lay a path for the bright shining stream of light that the stars and moon now lit, reflecting off the droplets of clear water that glistened off of Nissa's naked skin.

Utterly alone, nude except for her loins, and attempting to find peace, Nissa slid into a meditative trance, humming soft noises to calm herself. Little did she know what was in store, coming her way from across the forest.

Garruk, the vile, murderous, heap of slag that had been cursed out of the Zendikar plane, stumbled through the woods at nighttime. Unable to move during the day for fear of alerting the elven forest guard, he shed his cloak of stone and rose from the earth when the moon began its ascent. His thick, earthy musk hung in the air as he crashed through the woods, a god of destruction among the peaceful fragility that only a Zendikar forest could hold.

As he lumbered, heavy and disgusting, destroying the delicate flowers of the forest floor beneath his heavy feet, Nissa snapped out of her meditative trance and suddenly sat to attention, hearing him crash through the edge behind her. He grunted in annoyance, peeling off a set of vines that had tangled itself around his muscular thighs.

Nissa clung the lilies to her chest, sneaking back into the cove, away from Garruk who was readily approaching the edge of the cove. Suddenly alert, her small gasp proved to the abomination that he was not alone in the forest. His dark, hungry eyes caught her own, and she instantly shrunk away, her eyes glowing a fierce green.

"How dare you trespass on my plane!" She hissed. "I had the elders seal you off eons ago…!"

"How dare you…" He snorted, rising to his full length, towering over the small pond. "Banish me…" His low, brutish voice came to a growl in his throat as he snarled at the small, vulnerable planeswalker beneath him. On any other day, Nissa would win in a fight of magic and valor… but this evening found her naked, scared, and alone.

He stepped into the water, towards her. "Is the little princess bathing?" Menacingly, he sneered at her as she sprang from the water, a ball of glowing elemental magic ready at her fists. Her eyes burned with the lime green magic of the forest, and lilies from the water sprang to her side, ready to attack.

"Stay away from me!" She threatened, her body emanating a powerful light.

"You are weak." He hummed, thrashing the lilies out of his way as he drew even closer. One more step, and he would have caught her. However, Nissa would not have any of his advances. "Weak, and you are mine…!"

Rapidly, the vines from the water drew to his hip, harnessing his arms behind his back and tying them tightly as they wove together and around. He growled with anger, struggling against her magic, as her brightly colored skin glowed with her powers.

She sent a torrent of green magic at his skin, rising out of the water as water rolled down her breasts, sending her tight tits back to attention. She smiled mischievously, annoyed with his impudence.

The vines grew themselves back into the earth, wrapping against his legs and hands, fastening him in place, on his back, in front of her. With a deft flick of her wrist, she spread his legs wide and forced his head into the stones beneath him. He groaned and shuddered, his strength not enough to break the sinew of the vines.

Standing over him, she removed her soaked loin covering, casting it to the ground as her inner force died down, though her eyes still remained green and alert. "How dare you enter my forest… threaten me, and think that you'll get away with it?

"This!" She posited, stretching her arm out across her plane, then looked back at her prey. "Is my plane, my Zendikar, and my bond. For destroying it, you will pay, you foul disgrace…"

Shocked by her behavior, Garruk could only stare at her beauty, as she stood atop the small area between water and woods, her body still dripping pond water as her pussy shone in the moonlight. "Dark walker of the night…" She hissed, suddenly kneeling as the ground pulled him closer to itself. "Someone should teach you a lesson…"

A thick root from a nearby tree shook itself from the ground, rising up to cover his mouth and force its grimy way into his throat, positing dirt on his filthy lips. The rich, natural smell of cedar sap exploded into the night air as he bit down on it, chewing it furiously as she forced it deeper and deeper into his throat, enjoying the show of him choking on an ever-elongating root. Within seconds, she made another one to cover his eyes, while a pink worm wriggled out from beside it and into his greasy hair. Slowly, she removed his helmet.

"Mmm…" She hummed, her fingers tracing a line down his brow as he choked on the root over and over, finally resigning to his role. "So dirty… Perhaps I should rinse you, before I punish you…"

She lifted a large lilypad from the water, filling it with water and pouring it down his face, then body. "All trespassers are punished, here. Especially the legendary Garruk, the planeslayer, and the criminal…"

She began to remove some of his tattered clothes, allowing the roots and leaves to push his clothing off in tandem with her movements. Finally, she rose up, and with a single elemental blast of green magic, she destroyed his clothing. His massive shaft sprung from the bonds, erect and waiting, as he began to struggle again and moan softly.

She perched on his chest, being half his size, as her nimble toes dug into his ribs. "Your skin is as rough as that of the wild boar…" She hummed, then shimmied into his waist. Her legs splayed, opening, as she positioned her soft sex over his massive cock.

"My, my…" The fireflies danced around them both as she loosened the grip of the vines, allowing him to breathe as the root dislodged itself from his throat. He spat and stammered.

"Are you going to fuck me…?" He panted, curiously. "How would that be a punishment…"

She smiled as she teased her wet pussy across his cockhead, blushing lightly as vines began to travel their way up her back and neck, blooming with tiny white flowers that filled the air with a rich, luxurious scent. "Because I, the owner of this cove…" she panted as she finally allowed him to slip his shaft into her pussy, impaling her instantly. "Own these woods… and trespassers are at…" she panted, beginning to move her hips gently up and down on top of him. "My… mercy…"

Garruk moaned, gritting his black teeth as she worked her hips up and down his massive shaft, the pressure of her tight sex squeezing and milking his cock.


End file.
